cdbnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackster
Blackster is one of the undefeated superstars on raw and is the Current Universal champion he is currently teaming with Jnation, Sora, EPnation, Slappy, & the Descendants as team Blackster. The Start of the Undefeated Streak His first match was against Olaf from frozen he won by his finisher at the time the Spear to win the cdbnation world heavyweight championship then at extreme rules he fought and won by his new finisher the blackout vs AK47 in a no holds barred street fight then on raw he battled Michael Myers in which he won by the spear. Then he teamed up with sora vs the Heroes vegeta and robin on raw. He then battled mini john cena and won by the spear. then at payback he beat Ak47 in a 3 stages match to retain the cdbnation world heavyweight championship. but then later on the title ends up becoming the universal championship because of the brand split. Rivalry with The Renegades When the Renegades(Led by the Asassin AK47) unleashed chaos upon the raw locker room, Blackster and Jnation Started to have enough of the chaos caused by the renegades and they started team Blackster. Blackster started defending the Universal Championship against AK47 up Until AK47 and Alexa Bliss joined Team Blackster. After Summerslam, AK47 and Alexa Bliss attacked Blackster and Jnation, revealing that they were never friends and that they were just using them to get on top. Blackster has been fighting AK47 ever since. Rise of the Demon King In an interview, Blackster revealed that his favorite WWE superstar was Finn Balor. During his first rivalry with AK47, Blackster started wearing face and body paint(Similar to Balor's) eventually, Blackster got the nickname of the Demon King of Cdbnation. Blackster has even survived being caught on fire by AK47(Leading up to their match at Friday the 13th) and Being put in a coffin and set on fire by AK47 (Leading up to their match at Wrestlemania) THE FALL OF TEAM BLACKSTER At Friday The 13th Anarchy, The IC Champion Slappy defended the title against Braun Strowman, but when he was about to win, the lights go out and a message on the tron says... "LET ME IN" And before you know it, "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt appears and hits Slappy with a Sister Abigail. Then, Strowman would deliver one last running powerslam and become the new IC Champion. On the Raw after World War 3, Cdbnation In-Game COO Triple H forced Blackster and Sora to Defend the Raw Tag Team Titles against a mystery opponent and out came the Authors of Pain. The match was bloody & brutal. First Blackster would eliminate Akam with an RKO. But then came in Rezar. Who ended up leaving both of them in a Bloody mess. After absolutely destroying both Blackster & Sora. He would eliminate them both with a sitout powerbomb(not at the same time) Not only giving AOP the win, but the Raw Tag Team Titles as well, ending Blackster & Sora's 85 Week Reign as Raw Tag Team Champions, as well as handing Blackster his first tag team match loss. ENCOUNTER WITH THE FIEND At Super Show Down, on New Year's Eve, Blackster was supposed to face "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt. This didn't happen because the whole event was canceled. But that didn't stop The Fiend from sending a message to Blackster. He led the Renegades in an entourage attack on the Universal Champion. Blackster was way outnumbered and he ate all the Renegades finishers, including 3 Sister Abigail's by the Fiend. It was then announced that Blackster would face the Fiend inside Hell in a Cell on the next episode of Raw.Category:SuperstarsCategory:Real lifeCategory:Commentators Category:Raw Roster